


Magic Lost

by MinTaco



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Themes, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, F/M, Magician!AU, Magician!Monsta X, Violence, Yeah lmao, kidnapping mention, like... violence and some steamyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinTaco/pseuds/MinTaco
Summary: You are on the search for your abducted sister. During your journey, you run into a band of Magicians, who offers to help with your search. You make new friends, find out the true horror behind the abduction, and become close to Kihyun, the guilt and anger in him you understand too well.





	Magic Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Read the full summary on my tumblr blog [here!](https://tacoshuimagines.tumblr.com/post/181875061169/magic-lost-kihyun-in-a-world-of-magic-and) I hope you all enjoy!

The moon shone brightly in the clear night sky, not a cloud in sight with the stars twinkling beautifully. With an oil lamp in hand, you stood just outside your front door, quietly making your way out of your house and making sure not to disturb your sleeping parents. You knew they would try to stop you from leaving, so the best idea you had was to leave late in the night, while everyone slept.

You had no choice, it was what you had to do after all that's happened, after the lack of care and interest. Your little sister, Lula, had been abducted just a few days ago, yet there hasn't been a move to even find her. You gritted your teeth, knowing it was because she was a Magician. Magicians are people born with gold eyes and have the ability to use magic in any way they could.

Most Magicians were treated with the same respect as anyone else. After all, they were still people with families and loved ones. Even so, there were people who looked down on Magicians, seeing them as evil, dark creatures. As the years of violence and ridicule went by, Magicians started to form their own communities, places where they could be among their own and living freely and in peace. And it worked for a while.

Until the disappearances started. There were stories upon stories of Magicians disappearing, their families desperate to find them, but as things were, they were never found. It was like they vanished into thin air, and no one cared. They just became statistics. You weren't going to let that happen to Lula. You were going to find her and bring her home.

You took a few steps forward, taking a deep breath and turning to take one last glance at your family home. You were dressed for travel, in a pair of comfortable pants and shirt with travelling boots. Over that you had on a cloak and hood, a bag slung over your shoulders and resting against your back. It was heavy with the items you needed for your journey; an extra set of clothes, flint, a fire starter etc. At your hip was your sword, the weapon your father had given to you once you turned fourteen. It was your most prized possession, a piece, an extension of yourself. There were creatures lurking out in the wild, and you needed it to protect yourself.

Sighing deeply, you turned on your heel, gripping the strap of your bag tightly. It was hard to leave your family behind, but you couldn't just leave Lula alone either. Magician or not, she was still your little sister. So with her in mind, you moved forward. There was a town miles away to the West and you would make it there by at least afternoon the following day.

Once you reached the edge of town, you turned on the oil lamp, the light just bright enough to guide you as you walked out into the dark, open field. There was a clear trail with a large post staked in the ground, arrowed signs labelled and pointing to your town, Lunaris, and the town to the west, Ironburn. Taking another deep breath, you walked on, determination in your step and your head held high.

***

The walk to Ironburn was long, but after hours of walking, you stopping for a few meal breaks and to get some rest, you found yourself walking into the small town late afternoon the following day. You had decided that you would stay in town overnight, leaving early the next morning to continue the trek.

The town square was still busy and bustling, some vendors closing while others still were busy with customers. Digging into your pants pocket, you pulled out a photograph, smiling fondly when you see Lula's smiling face. You figured asking around the town square could be a good start.

“Excuse me?” you approached a woman with her children. She looked at you curiously and you smiled at her. “I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you. I'm just looking for my sister and I just wanna ask if maybe you've seen her around here?”

You held up the picture to show the woman, whose face immediately turned sour as she skimmed over it. “No, I haven't seen her,” she spat at you. “Now don't bother us again.” She turned on her heel and walked away, her children immediately following after her.

Anger boiled inside of you as you watched the woman walk away. “Stupid bitch and her ugly ass kids,” you growled. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, calming yourself down before you went on to ask other people. Some gave you equally disgusting responses, while others looked sympathetically at you, telling you that they haven't seen her, and hoped you'd find her safe and sound.

“If you want to find her, maybe head on over to The Brass Boar. Owner's a Magician. Maybe he can help,” an elderly man tending to his small shop advised you. He pointed you to the right direction and after saying thank you, you were on your way.

The Brass Boar was a decent sized looking tavern, bustling with patrons coming in and out. You walked inside the building, seeing tables full of people, Magician and not, drinking and having a good time. The mood seemed pretty jovial and inviting, which is what you needed after dealing with those people in the town square.

You approached the bar, a large, burly man standing behind it and drying some glasses. He looked up as you stepped closer, his gold eyes peering down at you inquisitively. “You not from around here,” he stated and you blinked.

“No, I'm from Lunaris. Are you the owner?”

“That I am,” he answered, just as three young, and loud, men sauntered their way over. They were laughing about something and when you looked over at them, you saw that they all had gold eyes. This must be a popular place for Magicians... though it wasn't a surprise seeing as the owner was one himself.

“Get us another round, Morris,” one of the Magicians said, swaying on his feet a bit. Morris just shook his head, grabbing a tray from under the bar and setting up seven glasses in total on it.

“This is your last round. Can't have you dumb kids tearin’ up the building,” Morris told them before he began to pour some kind of alcohol in the cups. “And what about you?” he suddenly asked you and you quickly grabbed your photo of Lula.

“This is my sister,” you stated, showing him the picture. “She was abducted from Lunaris a few days ago and I'm trying to find her.”

The three Magicians went quiet, having overheard while Morris stopped what he was doing almost immediately. He grabbed the photo and looked at it with a deep frown. He furrowed his eyebrows, seeming like he was trying hard to recognize her, but in the end he just sighed deeply and shook his head. “So many of our kind have been goin’ missing... but I'm sorry, I haven't seen your sister.”

Your shoulders slumped, but you refused to be defeated so early.“It's alright, thank you. I'll just have to keep on looking.”

“If it's alright, I can make a quick copy of this photo and put it on the bulletin board?” Morris suggested and you nodded your head quickly.

“Oh yes, that's fine!”

Morris smiled softly, still holding the photo. Then, to your amazement, his hand holding the photo started to glow a dim blue color, the magic wrapping itself around the photo. Dumbfounded, you took the original photo when Morris handed it to you, he holding the fresh copy. “There.”

“I-” you stuttered before you quickly looked at Morris with a huge grin. “That's so cool!”

Morris snorted and laughed softly. “It sure helps with the paperwork that comes with running a business.” That made you laugh a bit and Morris sighed. “But c'mon, follow me,” he said before walking from behind the bar. He threw a look at the Magicians, shaking his head as they started giggling about something. “They can wait for their drinks. This is more important.” Morris led you across the tavern to the bulletin board, which took up a section of the entire wall. You gasped, seeing the missing flyers pinned all over the board, pairs among pairs of gold eyes peering back at you.

“Are these the missing Magicians from this town...?” you asked softly, feeling your eyes burn with tears. “Most of them are kids... what the fuck...”

“These are the ones that are actually reported,” Morris said solemnly as he pinned Lula's photo to the board. Just seeing her up there has your chest getting tight. Morris put his hand on your shoulder, squeezing it sympathetically. “I hope one day, they can make it home. Your sister too...”

And he left you at the board. You clenched your fists, staring at each and every one of those poor missing people posters and locking their images away in your memory. It was disgusting and it broke your heart. You sighed deeply, looking over when someone, a young man about your age, stood besides you, staring at the board.

“It seems like every day, there's a new face up on the wall,” he said softly, his gold eyes running over the missing faces. There was a deep frown on his face and you saw that his fists were clenched tightly. “Someone you know was taken?”

“Yeah... my sister...” you answered, pointing to the picture. “She was abducted by a hooded man.”

The Magician whipped his head to look at you with shocked, wide eyes, his mouth falling open. “A hooded man?” he repeated and a bit alarmed by his reaction, you nodded your head.

“Yes. He had red eyes...”

“Oh... oh shit,” he whispered before he quickly grabbed your wrist. “Come sit with us,” he said, pulling you along and you were too dumbfounded to react accordingly. The Magician ended up pulling you to a large table with six other Magicians sitting around it. There were the three who were at the bar, and they all were looking at you with exasperated looks on their faces, or rather, at their friend who dragged you over to them.

“Wonho... you can't just drag people anywhere you want,” one said, shaking his head, his nice lips pulled in a frown.

“I know, Hyungwon but she's seen him!” this Wonho exclaimed. “The hooded man!”

They went silent, looking at each other in shock before they looked at you. You were confused as well as alarmed, gripping the strap of your bag tightly. Have they encountered this man before? There must be a reason why they were acting this way.

“You said you were looking for your sister, right?” one from the bar asked and you nodded your head. “What happened to her?”

“Wait, we should at least tell her our names,” another said, looking at you apologetically. “I'm Shownu, and these are... my idiot brothers.”

After an uproar over the insult, the Magicians one by one introduced themselves to you. There was Jooheon, one of the three loud ones that were at the bar. The other two were Minhyuk and Changkyun. Then there was Wonho who dragged you over the table, Hyungwon chiding him and then Shownu, who was the leader of the band of Magicians.

The last one was Kihyun. He had a frown on his handsome face, the one who looked the most perturbed by the mention of the hooded man. His lips were pulled in a thin line, his arms crossed over his chest and his fingers twitching.

“Are you all really brothers?” you asked them, having found a chair to sit at the table with them.

“No, no, we just grew up together,” Minhyuk answered you. “In Riverwell.”

“Oh! The giant town the Magicians built themselves!” you exclaimed in excitement. Riverwell was actually one of the first settlements that the Magicians developed back when they started to form their own communities. It has grown into a large, thriving town. “I wanted to take Lula there when she got older...” You frowned, heaving a sigh.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Shownu asked, looking at you softly. “To Lula.”

You sighed deeply, leaning back in your seat and crossing your arms over your chest. “We were both born and raised in Lunaris. There actually aren't that many Magicians who live there and Lula was the youngest one. The others are old enough to be our grandparents. One day, I went to pick up Lula from her school after she stayed after for a few hours...”

***

_“- man, you should have seen it, Sissy! They were amazed!” Lula gushed on excitedly while your face had grown red with anger._

_“Lula, are you crazy!?” you nearly shrieked, lowing your voice as you walked passed a few people in the main street. “Using your magic like that?! When your teacher specifically told you not to!”_

_Lula huffed and rolled her eyes. “It was only Devon and Ariel. They won't tell anyone, okay? And besides, why should I limit myself and not practice the magic I was born with?! It's unfair!”_

_You groaned and rubbed your forehead, the two of you turning into the little street that led to your family home. “And I agree with you, Lula. But you promised Teacher Makarov that you wouldn't! You should always keep your promises!”_

_Lula snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. “Such a goodie two shoes...”_

_You sighed deeply, looking over at your little sister. She looked just like you, same hair color and all. Only thing different was her bright, gold eyes. “Even you don't believe that,” you retorted. Lula even has your same attitude, which has gotten her in many fights with people who tried to tease and bully her. Of course, most of the time, she was still blamed, which led to your parents getting involved. They knew you wouldn't be of help. The principal of the school still had the ugly dent on his office door._

_“I just want you to be careful. Only practice with Teacher Makarov,” you advised with another deep sigh._

_Lula puffed her cheeks out and grunted. “Fine! He even said we may have found out my element. Air.”_

_“Oh!” you grinned widely and quickly gave Lula a hug. “That's awesome!”_

_Lula giggled happily, playfully pushing you off of her. “Yeah! That's how I showed Devon and Ariel! I used the air to lift the streamers up. They were amazed!”_

_You laughed, your heart full and happy just by seeing how happy your sister was. You wanted her to be proud of who she was, and you hated how things were. The discrimination, the reports of missing Magicians. Things should be different, but until then, you would stay by Lula's side and protect her no matter what._

_Your home had just come into view, Lula still babbling next to you, when you were suddenly pushed aside, falling to the ground with a hard thud. Your head hit the ground and you immediately grew dizzy, sitting up and blinking your eyes slowly as you tried to find your focus._

_“Sissy!”_

_Lula's panicked voice struck you with fear and you looked over to find her struggling against a very large, shadowy figure. He was trying to grab her, Lula twisting and turning and fighting. “Sissy! Help me!”_

_You shot up to your feet, drawing your sword from your hip. You were still disoriented but you ran at the assailant. “Let her go!” you hollered, just as the man turned to face you. Glowing, sinister red eyes stared into yours and you gasped. Then suddenly, the entire area was engulfed in darkness. You couldn't even see your hand in front of you._

_“Sissy!” Lula called for you and it seemed like her voice was projecting from every direction. You looked around aimlessly, heart pounding and panic rising in your chest. You were literally fighting the shadows._

_“Lula!”_

_“Sissy!”_

_Lula's voice seemed to grow farther and farther away, until the shadows were gone and you were standing in the middle of the street. You sunk to your knees, crying out in anguish._

_Lula was gone._

***

You quickly wiped the tears off your face, staring down at the table. “She was there one second and gone the next. I couldn't see, I couldn't do fucking anything.” You clenched your fists, looking up at the Magicians. They looked back at you with sympathy, all but Kihyun who was visibly shaking, rage in his eyes. “D-did he take someone from you too?”

“From all of us,” Changkyun muttered softly, screwing his eyes shut and shaking his head. “But he was Kihyun’s brother. Only child who lived next door. A huge brat but he looked up to him.”

“He was a pain in all our asses,” Hyungwon said with a fond smile. “But he was a good kid. He got taken right from under us, by the shadowy man with the red eyes.”

Kihyun suddenly slammed his fist on the table, startling you and making you jolt in your seat. His chair fell back as he quickly stood up, storming away before he completely disappears in a puff of smoke.

You stared at the spot Kihyun disappeared from, some smoke still floating about in the air. You furrowed your eyebrows, worrying your bottom lip with your teeth as you turned back to the others. “Is he going to be okay?”

Changkyun sighed. “He will be after he cools off... he blames himself for what happened.”

Your heart lurched in your chest, knowing exactly how Kihyun felt. You sometimes blamed yourself for what happened with Lula, just wishing you could have done more to save her. You sighed deeply, just as you found a soft hand on top of yours. You looked over at Shownu, a serious look on his face.

“It wasn't your fault,” he said, pulling his hand back. “There wasn't anything either of us could do. He was too powerful.”

“Do you think he was a Magician himself?” you asked quietly, making the others go silent before Minhyuk spoke up.

“He has to be...” Minhyuk sighed deeply, leaning back in his seat.

“What if he was like, a Dark Magician?” Jooheon suggested. “And he uses dark magic.”

“That makes the most sense,” you said, frowning deeply. “Everything went dark when he took Lula. Darkness has to be his element.” You snorted. “Of course, a Dark Magician with darkness as his element.”

But it made sense. Even you knew that there are people out there who do no good, Magician and non-Magician out there. You closed your eyes and rubbed your eyebrows. Just where did this man come from? And more importantly, why was he doing this? What purpose was there for him to kidnap your sister and Kihyun's brother?

“Oh!” you exclaimed suddenly, making the guys jolt and look at you in surprise. “What if... what if he is the one making all these Magicians disappear?”

“It's been five years since the disappearances started happening,” Shownu replied thoughtfully. “And there are hundreds of them missing. If he is, then he isn't working alone.”

“But why though? That's what I don't understand,” Wonho frowned. “What is the purpose?”

“I don't know... but no one's even trying to find out. Or if they are, they're half-assing it,” you crossed your arms over your chest, your mind just whirling. “It was in Riverwell where the disappearances started, correct?”

Shownu nodded. “Yeah? We were still living there when it started. That's when Jungkook was taken away from us.”

You sat in silence for a bit, mind continuing to run before you nodded your head, mostly to yourself. “Then that's where I'll start. I'll go to Riverwell and see what information I can find about this red eyed man. Maybe I can find a lead on Lula.”

You stood up, making sure you gathered all your belongings before you turned to the Magicians with a smile in your face. “Thank you. You guys have no idea how much you've helped me. I'm more hopeful now.” You turned to walk away, before turning back to them. “I hope you can find Jungkook.”

And you turned back and walked towards Morris, the Magicians looking after you before they gave each other a look.

***

You had booked a room to stay for the night at The Brass Boar, waking up feeling well rested and ready to head out. After getting yourself cleaned, packed and ready to go, you found yourself sitting at one of the tables in the dining hall of the tavern, looking over the map of Astoria.

Riverwell was exactly northwest of Ironburn and was a good, long trek away. Just looking at the map, you saw that after the fields, you would be crossing through Nyra forest, one of the most dangerous and dense forests in the country. It was home to many nonhuman creatures, some who also have magic capabilities.

You were in for a long journey, one that for sure would test your limits, but that didn't deter you whatsoever. You were just as determined and weren't going to give up.

Rolling up the map, you put it in your bag, getting ready to leave before you were suddenly surrounded. Looking around, you were surprised to see the seven Magicians you met the day before standing before you, bags packed and looking like they were ready to leave.

“Uh... good morning?” you said unsurly, looking at each Magician before you landed on Kihyun. His face was blank and he was regarding you closely. You quickly looked away and looked over at Shownu.

“Good morning. Are you ready to go?”

You blinked. “Go where?”

“To Riverwell,” Shownu answered and your eyebrows shot up. “We’re going with you.”

You blinked again. “Uh...”

“C'mon,” Jooheon said. “There's no way you can get there by yourself. It's dangerous out there and your little knife won't do shit against a troll.”

You glared at him, gripping your sword defensively. “I can make it on my own.”

“You'll die,” Kihyun spoke up suddenly and you whipped your head to look at him. “There are creatures out there that you couldn't hope to survive an encounter with. Don't be stupid, unless you want to die before finding your sister.”

There was a hiss from the others as you and Kihyun stared each other down, the others looking back and forth between the two of you worriedly.

He had a point, and it would be safer to travel in a group than alone. What could you possibly do against a band of trolls, or a coven of vampires?

“Fine.”

Kihyun smirked and shouldered his bag. “Try to keep up.”

***

After making it out of Ironburn, you and your new travel companions started up the northwest trail towards Riverwell. The fields stretched long and far, the early sun bright without a cloud in the sky. You knew there were small villages and even a small town along your journey, which could help you with finding any information that could help you.

“How long do you think it will take to get to Riverwell?” you asked aloud, seeing as they would know since they were from there.

“Well, with us taking breaks for rest and food, about fourteen days,” Wonho answered you, laughing at something Jooheon said afterwards.

“It'll take us about seven to reach Nyra forest,” Changkyun began before he grinned widely. “That’s where the real fun begins.”

You gave him a look. “What do you mean?” Though just as you asked that, there was a loud scream which made you all stop. You looked around frantically, gasping when you noticed two traveling merchants running and trying to protect themselves from goblins. “Oh no! We have to help them!”

The others nodded in agreement, electricity immediately starting to crackle around Minhyuk's body. You didn't have time to be amazed, for with a small battle cry, both he and Jooheon stormed towards the goblins. Drawing your sword quickly, you ran after them. You went for the nearest goblin, swinging your sword at it, only for it to cross it with it’s large, heavy wooden bludgeon.

The goblin growled at you, pushing you back before swinging at you. You went back and forth with the creature, the Magicians holding their own, easily. Minhyuk fought with his goblin opponent until he grabbed it in the right spot. A surge of electricity ran through the creature, Minhyuk killing it within seconds.

Wonho and Shownu worked together, using their combined strength to take on three goblins in a physical fight. It ended when Shownu put his now glowing hands on both creatures, using his water magic to suck up all the moisture in their bodies, leaving them dead and shrivelled up. Wonho had summoned an orb of water, quickly drowning the other goblin until it fell to the ground in a heap.

You caught a glimpse and were amazed by their power. Jooheon basically burned his opponent to a crisp, his hands engulfed in flames. Changkyun used his power to morph the earth, effectively burying the goblin alive. Hyungwon seemed to be the only one who had a weapon, a knife in his hands as he easily dodged each blow from the goblin. Then, Hyungwon’s hands started to glow and with a snap of his fingers, the goblin shrieked in pain, covering its ears with its hands. That left Hyungwon able to stab it right in the heart.

Amazing. They were amazing. But you quickly went back to focusing on your own battle. Of course, the goblin was stronger than you and harder to kill, but you still managed to keep dodging and stay on the defense. Until it swung wide and allowed you the opportunity to swing your sword and slice it clean in half.

“Oh, gross,” you gagged as the goblin's black blood spilled onto the grass. You took a few steps back, hearing another gravely cry. You looked over, seeing that Kihyun had a goblin engulfed in smoke, it clawing at its neck as it obviously suffocated in the thick smoke. Soon it fell to the ground dead and the smoke dissipated, Kihyun looking down at the creature with a small smirk on his face.

It was almost scary how strong these Magicians were.

All the goblins seemed to be dead, until you saw a quick flash of movement and heard Wonho yell. “Kihyun, behind you!”

You reacted quickly, sprinting forward, passing Kihyun and stabbing the goblin right through its chest with your sword. It was inches from clawing right into Kihyun, it's metal claws glinting in the sun.

You pulled your sword out of the goblin, its dead body falling to the ground. You grimaced at how dirty your weapon was, not wanting to sheathe it just yet. You turned, finding Kihyun staring at you shocked with wide eyes. You smirked, stepping closer to the Magician, who still didn't know what to say, but you did.

“How's that for keeping up? No need to thank me.” Swinging your hair, you turned away from him, walking back towards the rest of the group.

Kihyun watched you for a moment before he scoffed and shook his head, an amused smile on his face.

-End


End file.
